Goodbye
by Amanitas
Summary: A short sad Romy fic
1. Default Chapter

A/N yeah um, right so, um, just a short story that sorta popped out my head the other day, it isn't in any way related to Hello and for those of you who may be waiting for the sequel to that, I'm really sorry, I am writing it I just sorta got side tracked by another story. I will eventually get round to it I promise.

Any way this is a one shot, there are no other chapters, no follow ups, nothing. It's kinda sad I suppose but not really angsty so I put it in general rather then angst, any I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a review, SS.

Disclaimer: Rogue, Remy, the X-men and any thing relating to them are owned by marvel, I am making no money from this story, it is written simply for the enjoyment of my self and others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"'reneie, what's dis?" Irene Adler took an open book into her hands running her fingers over the pages to discover what her rogue-child had brought her, the four year old in question climbed up beside her 'renie' on the old comfortable chair,_

_"it's my diary child" she knew exactly which one as well, _

_"dat girl has hair lhike mhine"said the child running her fingers across the drawing_

_"I know she does" answered Irene winding an arm around the girl in a half hug_

_"what's dat big t'in'?" Irene traced her finger over a large jagged line that split the sky,_

_"it's something bad" these next pages she knew were split into two possible out comes, neither of them being happy endings for the tale that covered these pages,_

_"what's de girl doin' now?" the page showed the girl in the arms of a man, her head laying at an unnatural angle,_

_"she is in love my darling and she has sacrificed every thing for that love"_

_"are dey gonna live 'appily eva af'er?"_

_"perhaps one day, they will"_

_Ah understand now_ thought Rogue as she stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind whipped around her pulling her hair every where, the sky above the young mutant was a deep unnatural crimson,except on the horizon where a blinding white was growing and swelling, _ah know what ah must do._

"Rogue! Chere, we gotta get away from here!" Rogue spun around to face Remy as he came running up to her, shielding his eyes from the flying debris

"Ah can't"

"dis ain't de time for games girl!"

"Ah'm not playing Remy, Ah know how to stop this"

"de professor say dere ain't no way to stop dis, de end o' de worlds comin' chere, we gotta go now!" he yelled over the wind

"if it's the end Remy there ain't no where to run, shuga ah know what to do" she explained softly "this is some how all tied to me as long as Ah'm here this is gonna happen" Remy stood stock still watching her closely

"what y' sayin' chere?"

"Ah'm saying good bye shuga" she said taking a small step back, Remy grabbed her by the shoulders

"NON! I won't let y' chere" he cried desperately, Rogue threw her self into his arms, hugging him tightly. Remy clung back just as strongly before Rogue pulled back a little and kissed him, for a moment all he felt was her warm mouth on his and then her powers kicked in pulling his life force into her. Rogue felt his arms slacken and stepped out of them, watching him slowly sink to his knees,

"good-bye Remy" she whispered softly, her eyes on his as she walked back to the edge,

"non chere, Rogue please don't leave me" he croaked rapidly falling into unconsciousness

"ah love ya" as Rouge took her last step off the cliff a blinding flash shot across the sky knocking every one into darkness.

Remy groaned as he woke up the light of the clear blue sky hurting his sensitive eyes, for a moment he could remember nothing and then with startling clarity everything came rushing back, he looked about him in panic

"Rogue?! Rogue, chere, where are y'?!" he called, crawling to the edge of the cliff he saw a dark mark below him and shock of red and white hair glinting in the sun "ROGUE!"

Scrambling down the side of the gorge, Remy fought to reach her, lose rock falling around him. Rolling to her side when he hit the floor Remy pulled her to him, her head flopped over his arm, her body completely slack,

"Rogue? Rogue, Cherie it's time to wake up now" he got no response from her "come on chere don' do dis to Remy" pushing her hair off her face his fingers touched her cheek and nothing happened, cupping her face in his hand Remy waited for her powers to absorb him, to let him know she was still alive, but the falling feeling never came. Sitting down with a thump on the ground Remy pulled her into his lap,

"please chere, don't leave me like dis, I love y' Rogue, don't leave me" tears leaked unnoticed down his face as he sat in the dirt rocking her. 

Time passed and still he rocked her, as the air grew cold and the sun began to set, he was till sat rocking her when the x-men arrived, their relived laughter suddenly dying as they saw their fallen team mates, Logan immediately tried to revive Rogue but it was too late. As night fell the once fine evening turned into a downpour mimicking the battered emotions of the X-men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was still raining three weeks later, this time over the funeral. As the priest said his last words and the coffin was lowered into the ground, the x-men stood around their fallen sister, Scott,proud and strong till the end, held a weeping Jean while Logan kept Kitty on her feet, Bobby rubbed his eyes trying vainly to stop the tears from falling but it was no use, of them all only Remy stood dry eyed as Jamie placed a rose on top of the casket and the earth was put back into place. 

"Remy? It's time to go" said Ororo softly, touching his arm, Remy put his hand over hers squeezing gently before he smiled 

"Y' go on, Remy be dere soon"

"are you sure?" he nodded again before releasing her. Ororo cast him one last concerned look before catching up to the others, who were already on their way to the cars.

"just y' and me now, eh chere?" he spoke to the cold head stone sadly bearing the name Rouge "mon dieu how Remy misses y' mon amour, y' stole my heart when I wasn't lookin' but now dat yo' gone I'm not sure it's even beatin' any mo'. Dere's dis hole inside o' me chere an' it's gettin' bigger every day, don' know if I can go on like dis much longer" He received no reply from the wet earth "it's ok t'ough, when I'm gone dey can lay me here next to y', an' den we can be toget'er again non?" he gave out his usual charming smile, but unlike the ones that had gone before this one lacked any real emotion. Sitting down on the packed earth he took and out his cards and began to shuffle them,

"I'm just so tired y' know? Hardly slept since.... and when I do de dreams ar' too bad t' stay sleepin'" he tipped his head back and rested it against the cold stone, his eyes slowly drifted shut and he rested limp against her grave, the cards falling forgotten from his hands.

"Remy? Remy I really think you should be coming home now" said Ororo gently shaking him, Remy's head fell to one side his eyes still closed, "Remy come on you can't stay there" but no matter how she shook him Ororo couldn't wake him up

"HANK! Hank come quickly!"

As people rushed around in anxious haste two playing cards sunk into the newly turned mud, their colours ran together, merging their pictures, through the rain

one could barely make out the Queen of Hearts and her lover together at last.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. AN

O.k this is just an A/N to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews, reading them really made my day! So a big Thank You to:

ishandahalf

N'Awlins Demon Lover

Suraka-chan

wulfsbayne

buffy2004angel

Riah Yaps

bunny angel and Raven the Dark Angle.

And for you last two and any one else who may be wondering, Remy died of a broken heart, basically he just gave up cause Rogue wasn't around any more. He went to sleep and his heart stopped beating, by the time medics got to him it was to late to revive him. I know it isn't really dramatic or any thing but it dose happen and I thought it was sort of poetically beautiful ya know?

O.K that's enough of my rambling, I just wanted to say thank you and clear that up since some of you we're confused. 


End file.
